


Feeding Time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [318]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: And every night, Damien reminds him that they're not pets.





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 11 September 2016  
> Word Count: 113  
> Prompt: ritual  
> Summary: And every night, Damien reminds him that they're not pets.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately fourteen weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really wasn't sure what I was going to do with this one, but then this just popped out onto the screen. It's something that I can see Jacob wanting to do, and Damien indulging him in. And really? It's no different than Margot having the treats for them.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

Every night after dinner for the past couple of months, he takes a big bowl of kibble out to the edge of the patio. Damien helps him get it out there, so it doesn't spill all over. They also refill the water bowl if it needs it. And every night, Damien reminds him that they're not pets. It doesn't matter how friendly they can be at times, they're not domesticated. He mostly understands that they don't answer to anyone, but is afraid to ask about the times that he's seen them do Damien's bidding, or even Miss Ann's. He doesn't have the words yet to ask, so he keeps his questions to himself.


End file.
